camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Endymion Mcallister
Personality There are 2 sides to Endymion. He is very gentle and reserved with everyone he meets and maintains a sly sense of humor with every conversation he has, often joking about every day topics. Although often being perceived as the quietest in the room, Endymion is extremely driven to almost chaotic means. Once he has a goal in mind he will do whatever it takes to achieve it, often literally. A romantic at heart, Endymion has a quiet confidence about him and is extremely loyal to the few friends he has. History Sarah Mcallister was a tour guide. She made a living in the small tourist town of Bar Harbor, Maine. Every day after the massive crowds of tourists had been attended to, she loved to climb the ridging of the ancient galleons on display in the harbor. She loved how clean the air was on top of the masts, and enjoyed the weightless feeling she had while up in the air. The sky god, Zeus, sensed this, and would often watch her as she relaxed. Her love for the air touched his heart. Then one day, there was an accident, and Sarah Webster fell. The ridging on one of the ships had worn thin with the years of contact and rough weather, and down she plunged. Zeus was pained to see her fall to her death, as he had grown fond of her. He summoned the winds, and caught her, and carried her to the bottom of the ship, where she landed quite securely on the deck. in a secluded alley. The Mist covered it up to make it look like she landed safely in a spare pile of ropes. Once Sarah processed that she was alive, Zeus introduced himself, but didnt tell her who he truly was. They cared for each other instantly, and began dating that night, hitting the famous bars of Bar Harbour, with things escalating very quickly. Zeus next visited his beloved Sarah when she found out with a shock that she was pregnant a few weeks later. Zeus consoled her and told her everything. At first, she didnt believe it, but after a while it made sense. The fact that he was a god only made her love him even more. Zeus spent the night with Sarah again, as he wanted to be with his to be son for a little while longer before he had to leave. When Sarah awoke, she found out she was alone once more, with Zeus no where to be seen. He had only left a letter, explaining everything once more, and including a map to Camp Half Blood, and insisting that the baby be called Endymion. Roughly 9 months later, Endymion Mcallister was born. Endymion was brought up with a little more than nothing. Somehow, though, there was always just enough to eat. Sarah was very particular, and always made sure Endymion looked clean and presentable at all times, despite them being so poor. His mother was always working on weekdays, but would always take the weekend off to be with Endymion. She loved her son, and thought he deserved better. Life went on like this for quite a while. Endymion was later diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD, but he was a hard worker, and so this didn't hinder him much. As he got older, he started to work after school to earn a little more money at the town waterfront to help his mom. He did odd jobs on the display ships, often performing demonstrations high above the ship's deck, unknowingly using his powers. It was here where he also discovered his love for sailing, as he was naturally very good at directing wind powered ships. Sailing was how he spent all of his free time, teaching himself maneuvers on the waterfront ships, particularly The Redeemer. Endymion loved his life and enjoyed his childhood. When Endymion reached the age of 13, the unthinkable happened. He was walking home from the waterfront one day after a full day of sailing when he heard a horrible screeching sound behind him. He turned around and saw a horrible creature with the body of a bird and the head of an old hag. It was a Harpie. Endymion froze up as the Harpie screeched again and flew with amazing speed towards him, claws outstretched. Unknowingly, Endymion summoned the winds and sent the harpie spiraling into a nearby tree, immediately disintegrating. Scared and confused, Endymion ran, heading for his house. After a while he ditched his backpack, as it was slowing him down. Breathless, Endymion arrived at the house, nearly barreling through the door. He found his mother there, and told her everything. She told him to go into her room and grab everything in the secret drawer, and then to meet her in the car. She said that it was time for him to go, and that she should have done this sooner. Too panicked and confused to ask what she meant, he ran to his mothers room and located the secret drawer. He grabbed everything in the drawer and ran out of the house and onto the sidewalk. He read the instructions. He ran out into the driveway and jumped into the car. His mom had already started the car, and they set of right away. Endymion handed her the contents of the drawer, but she only took the map to the mysterious Camp. She told him to keep the envelope and the instructions. The instructions detailed how to get to Camp Half Blood. 3 hours had passed since they started following the map. He was now in a meadow, approaching a forest. It was then that suddenly, he heard the a horrible roar fill the air. He turned around and saw it......a hellhound.. It came barreling towards there car, at an amazing speed. His mom didnt see the monster because of the Mist. Endymion tried to warn his mother, but it was to late. The car flipped over at the impact of the monster, and skidded of to the side of the road and into a ditch. With adrenaline the only thing keeping him conscious, Endymion quickly scrambled out of the car to get his bearings. He had a cut in his forehead and down his arm, nd was bruised almost everywhere else, but was otherwise fine. The car had luckily landed rightside up, but was damaged beyond use. With a jolt, he realised his mother had still not made it out yet. He ran to the front of the car and pried open the door. He saw her , sandwiched against the wheel and her seat, barley conscious. Endymion tried to get her out, but she was stuck. He was getting desperate. He then heard his mother croak out a word "Go" she told him. A second later, there was a huge roar. The Chimera picked up the car, with his mother still in it, and flung it away. It hit the nearby rocks, immediately crumpling. A few seconds later, it exploded. With a shiver, he realized the sad reality. This freakish creature had most likely killed his mom. No, that thing most certainly did. He could feel it. That thing had killed the only person close to him, his beloved mother. A deep rage/anger welled up inside Endymion, and through that, he felt power, power he never knew he had. The Chimera roared again and flew at Endymion. Endymion unconsciously summoned the winds and hurled it at the Chimera. It flew back and barreled into the ground, vaporizing instantly. After this, Endymion just looked at where the Chimera had vaporized, slightly curious at what just happened. Then, a huge, uncontrollable, overwhelming wave of sadness swept through him, and he screamed with sadness and despair at the wilderness. His mother was dead. Blinded by tears, he ran in the general direction the map told him to go. He finally collapsed in the middle of the forest, crying and screaming at the forest uncontrollably, punching trees and the ground until his fists were cut and bloody.The map blew away in the breeze, but the envelope, being somewhat heavier, stayed on the ground where he left it. Finally, exhaustion overcame him, and he fell into a depressed sleep. The next day, he awoke early in the morning. He was sad and depressed. His hands were sore and bloody, and the blood on his forehead had dried along the cuts into a messy scab.= He was also starving, but he sat there. He couldn't find the will or the urge to move. He went on like this till midday. He suddenly pictured his mother. She would want him to live, and reach this mysterious Camp. He knew how much she loved him, and knew how disappointed she would be if he gave up and died in the middle of the forest without living his life. He would go on living, and try to survive, but only for her. He wandered through the forest until he came to a river, where he cleaned his bloody fists, head and arm as best as he could, he gritted his teeth through the pain as he wrapped his fist, head, and arm wounds in cloth to protect the wound from infection. After he finished cleaning himself up, he traveled for a while up river (And closer to camp Half Blood) until he found a berry bush. He ate the berries ravenously,until he was satisfied. By now the sun was going down. He nestled himself under an overhanging tree and fell asleep, at peace to know that his mother would approve of what he was trying to achieve. The next few days were like this, although he was being constantly attacked my hell hounds, harpies and other monsters. He was getting a little weaker with every attack, always sustaining minimum wounds that add up. His days were filled with him tending his wounds and feeding of berry bushes. All the while he had the envelope he was to give to Alexander The Great. Then one day, as he slept near a berry bush, he got the shock of his life. He got up to something warm nuzzling his face. He groggily opened his eyes, and saw a winged horse, curiously looking down at him. Endymion jumped to his feet and took a few steps back. The Pegasus, startled, took a few steps back, but didn't fly away. Seeing that the animal was harmless, Endymion tried to take a few steps closer to it. It now took a huge flap of its wings and flew away. Endymion was amazed with this creature, and spent the whole day thinking about it. The wounds on his fists had now healed into faint scars and small scabs. He proceeded up the river until he found the next berry bush. He ate his fill, then settled down to sleep by a tree near the bush, hoping to have another encounter with the mysterious animal. The next morning, when he awoke, he saw they majestic animal again. It had been nibbling the berries. Endymion slowly got and tried to approach the creature. The Pegasus turned and stared at Endymion for a long time as he slowly approached. Endymion came to the front of the creature, and reached to touch the Pegasus when it took of, up into the air once more. Endymion was not disappointed, as he had gotten closer to the animal this time. He spent his day the same as he did any other, eating berries and travelling up river to the next bush. He didn't now where he was going, but it felt good to be going somewhere. The next morning he saw the Pegasus once more, eating from the bush. Endymion got up and approached the her. This time, the Pegasus actually approached him, and cantered a little closer. He layed his hand on her, and brushed her nose and her warm hide. She whinnied, and seemed to like Endymion' touch. She didn't fly away that day, and at night, she stayed with him, and rested by his side. A week passed like this, and they got used to each other, now emotionally connected. He had named her Shade, because he had usually found her eating the berries that grew at the side of the river. (Now 1 Km Outside Camp Half Blood Borders) One morning, he was awoken by Shade, urgently nudging him to wake up. He slowly got up, and immediately sensed something was wrong. The birds had stopped singing, and the forest was eerily quite. Shade cantered nervously. Then he heard a faint steady thump, as if something large and heavy was stomping through the forest. After a while, he then saw it. A huge Cyclops It saw Endymion, and gave a huge roar and stamped its feet. It then charged, barreling through trees. Shade whinnied, as if panicked, but did not leave Endymion. She lowered herself and looked Endymion directly in the eye, and Endymion immediately got the message. Shade wanted Endymion to mount her. Not doubting Shade, Endymion jumped on Shade, and they took of. The Cyclops pursued them on foot, barreling through everything in its path. Suddenly, it slammed into an invisible barrier and exploded into dust. Endymion was a little overwhelmed by all of the attention he got as a newcomer, although he appreciated how welcome everyone made him feel. He spent most of his first moments at Camp Half Blood by the seaside or riding Shade. He missed his old life in Bar Harbor, and could already feel that life would never be the same for him every again. He was claimed only 2 weeks after arriving at Camp, while teaching a group of campers how to sail, with Zeus's lightning bolt glowing over him for all to see. Quests The Apple of Discord Weapons Endymion operates regularly using only his celestial bronze breastplate, his sword (Panic) and his hidden blade and brass knuckles (Left Gauntlet) , all weapons he taught himself to make utilizing the camp forges. S-l300.jpg COL88HCSL.jpg Powers Offensive # Children of Zeus have the ability to create small bolts of lightning that can be directed to strike near them; doing so drains them a moderate amount. # Children of Zeus have the ability to flow an electrical current into any sort of metal weaponry which will shock anyone it strikes; the current can only be maintained while they are holding the weapon. Defensive # Children of Zeus can send an electric current through their body which gives them the ability to move extremely fast for a short time; however, they cannot have a weapon drawn so the speed is purely for evasion. # Children of Zeus have the ability to emanate a field of electrical energy which stuns anyone nearby them for a short time; while maintaining the field, they cannot move. Passive # Children of Zeus are innately resistant to both electricity and lightning. Supplementary # Children of Zeus have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. # Children of Zeus have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; this can also be used oppositely to slow the movements or attacks of others. # Children of Zeus are able to call to their aid a flock of birds, that will then help to either defend or attack, but only for a short time. # Children of Zeus are able to cause a booming thunder to sound, that stuns an enemy for a few seconds. 3 Months After Character is Made # Children of Zeus can summon a weather front to an area for a short time, it can only be one type of weather at a time, whether it's a thunderstorm/rainstorm, snowstorm, hailstorm, sleet/ice storm or a wind storm, and only lasts for a short time. 6 Months After Character is Made # Children of Zeus have the ability to create a large lightning storm which will begin to randomly strike the nearby area with large bolts of lightning, with no regard to friend or foe; doing so drains the child of Zeus extremely. 9 Months After Character is Made # Children of Zeus are able to transform into an eagle, as an eagle they are able to fly faster longer without tiring, but the longer they sustain this form, the more time they need to rest between transformations. Traits # Children of Zeus generally make strong leaders. # Children of Zeus are generally good at predicting the weather, as Zeus was also the god of weather. # Children of Zeus are rarely afraid of heights. # In some cases children of Zeus are prone to being claustrophobic, as they generally prefer open spaces Trivia # Unlike most of his siblings, Endymion looks almost nothing like Zeus, from the eye color right down to his height. # Unlike his father, Endymion has shy tendencies, although he is far from being outright shy. Transportation # Endymion is Captain of the Sloop, The Empress James-maya-swift3.jpg Relationships Category:Characters